


Scarlet Knight

by sanimishi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One-Shot, Uke Tokiya, im srry for playing with your feels, its actually OtoToki but oh well, kingdom au, smol sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanimishi/pseuds/sanimishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdoms, Kingdoms based on Colors, the world is know separated by colors, separated in small groups. Each city- colors, no countries.  There stands the prince- soon to be ruler of the Purple Kingdom, with his fateful Knight, Scarlet Red- Otoya Ittoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh- This is actually a apology for my fanfic series on Fanfic.net, a Tokiya harem, be sure to check it out if you're interested! If you want to look for me on Fanfic.net, I'm under the same name, or you could just look up 'Tokiya Look Here.'  
> Also, in this One-Shot, it's how I think of it, so please bear with me.  
> Now, enjoy!  
> Happy late birthday, Otoya!

_Scarlet Red. A knight part of the Purple Kingdom. They say that the reason he's red is because of the amount of enemies's he's sliced down with the blood stained steel sword. He's the one knight that the prince accepts, Tokiya Ichinose, soon to be ruler of Purple Kingdom. Tokiya, said to never let anyone into his heart- even his fiance, Haruka, princess of the Lime Kingdom. The only let into his heart- Scarlet Red._

 

* * *

Knocks.

"Come in." the voices says, calmly.

The door opens, to reveal the red hair of Tokiya's beloved knight. 

"Otoya."

"I'm back." Otoya says with a smile, placing his helmet onto the desk, then kissing the back of the prince's hand. 

The door knocks again. 

"Come in." Tokiya says, in a harsher tone.

The servant walks in, with a bow. "Tokiya-Sama, Haruka-Sama is here." He says, giving a motion with his hands, showing that Haruka is here. 

Sliding out of the sides is Haruka, in a nice light green colored gown, with a small smile, she approaches her fiance.

"Tokiya, how are you?"

With a forced smile, Tokiya looks at her. "I'm doing fine, my love." he says, then with a kneel down, he kisses the back of her hand, making the female blush slightly.

Otoya looks at Haruka, with a slight glare. Haruka notices him, "Ah, how are you doing, Otoya?"

"A-ah, I'm doing well!"

"That's good. Tokiya, shall we have tea?"

Tokiya takes a few glances at his work that he needs to fill out, he sighs quietly, not heard by the female, he looks up smiling, and nods. He gets up, holding her hands, he walks out of the room, looking back and giving Otoya a look that says he sorry he couldn't stay with him a bit longer. Otoya gives him a small smile. Nodding, letting him know that it was okay.

Tokiya sits at the courtyard, filled with lavender roses. Sipping the tea, having a small conversation with his fiance, he forces the smiles and such, not really wanting to do at these actions. 

Lavender rose.

A meaning of love at first sight, enchantment. The beautiful and quite prince, Tokiya, caught me in his net. He- Tokiya was just like a lavender rose itself, my love at first sight, the kind smile he showed me. 

* * *

 

War. War Between the Red Kingdom and the Purple Kingdom broke out. Otoya, the prince of the Red Kingdom, without his part of the speak, the war started. Waking up to the sounds of the war scared him, soon, before he knew it- the castle was burning down. In the dirt he was sitting in, terrified of the current situation, one minute waking up to a normal morning- then the next, his home was burned down. He, luckily was still wearing clean clothes, running out immediately after hearing about the fire. He heard foot steps, grabbing the dagger hid in the pockets of his clothing, he stood in position. The foot steps were getting nearer and nearer. He looked up, and saw a male with fine features, looking on at him. Otoya tried to stab the male, but fails to do so as he grabs him by the wrist, making him drop it.

"You- You're the prince aren't you?"

"How-"

"I could tell, the beautiful red of your hair."

"You- Get away from me! You- You burned-"

"The kingdom...." the male looks away. 

Otoya falls onto the floor, lowering down his head in case he cries the male wouldn't be able to see as much. He saw a hand. A hand held out to him. 

"Your kingdom- I wasn't the one who decided to go to war with- My father...I- I'm terribly sorry. If I could go back in time, I would-"

"What could you do?" His voice, quivering. "You could've stopped him- Now everyone- Everyone's gone. If you want to repay- Repay with your life."

"My life? If so, then I could. Until you work as a knight for me, I'll let you kill me once I've gotten married. I've never liked her. I'm in need of a knight, perfect timing."

"Wha-"

"Now, let's go. I'm Tokiya Ichinose, prince of the Purple Kingdom." With a kind smile, he had his hand still held.

There, his eye's widen, he smiled slightly and held his hand.

* * *

 

"The promise.." Otoya mumbled, looking at the sky, knowing that sooner or later it would come, his time with Tokiya would end, Tokiya's life would end. He regretted the promise. Just like the meaning of the lavender rose, he felt for him in mere seconds from the smile. 

* * *

 

"Tokiya, I'd like to speed up the wedding." Haruka said, looking into his eyes, seriously. "I really do love you, and I'd like to be with you more..it pains me that we're always separated."

"Haruka. It makes me glad that you would like us to be together quickly, however as I've said, I still have a few things to take care of."

"Tokiya, please-"

"Haruka. I'm afraid that-"

"What? Do you have someone else..?"

"No, please stop rushing things."

"Well?"

"The truth is...you-you're like my sister...I feel no romantic relationship towards you. I'm not saying that we shouldn't be together- It's just, I feel as if I wouldn't be able to provide you much love. It would be better if you had found someone you truly loved."

"Tokiya...Let me give some time. Maybe I could work things out with father." She said getting up, lowering her head.

"Haruka-"

* * *

"Tokiya-Sama."

"Yes? Come in."

"We- Er, the Lime Kingdom said that they would- Like to- Have...a war."

"A war?"

"Ye-Yes. If we lose, you'll have to get engaged with Haruka-Sama. If we win- They'll never bother us again."

He sighed, then with a stamp, he stamped the letter he was given, along with his signature. 

"Tell the army to get ready, tell Scarlet to come out."

"Y-yes."

* * *

"Everyone!" Tokiya says, looking around at their force. "It has been quite some time- With father sick- I will be the commander. I'm here to announce that- We will have another war- It has been quite some time, hasn't it? The time hasn't been decided yet- so we have the time to practice. We'll be back on out war schedule."

He waited, looked to see if they were all concentrated.

"It's with the Lime Kingdom."

The audience gaped in surprise, especially Otoya, next to him, being the vice-officer. 

"You are all dismissed. Squad captains, you may now go and train!"

Everyone bowed, then left, leaving the prince and the red knight there.

"You- Why?"

"I told her my true feelings. Her father must of not accepted it."

"Tokiya, come here."

"What-"

Otoya grabs him by the wrist, bringing him to his room in the palace. He pushes the prince onto the bed. Forcing a kiss on him.

"Nhm-"

"Tokiya.." Otoya looks at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I-I love you.."

"I-" he turns his head. "I do too.."

He smiles, "Then it's good right?" He said, slipping his hand in the clothes of the prince's. 

"Nhm..."

"Can..I?"

"Just- Do it...."

Embracing, he could hear the sweet sound of his partner. He wished this feeling would last one forever, not only that it felt good, he loved him. Bonding with the one he loved. Finding that he loved him too. The thought of the war disappeared, embracing him till morning came. Kissing places no one has touched, marking it his own territory, exploring all over, exploring his lavender rose. His and his only.

* * *

This. This was the day of the war. As Vice-Commander, he was the only one who lead, with Tokiya staying back at the palace, writing documents and such, he was sure of them winning. Tokiya sat in his seat, quiet worried of Otoya- now his secret lover.

* * *

Slicing. He needed to slicing through the bodies, his eyes seeing all this blood splashing all over, as if a water spring was up. It was not fun, his red armor, getting more red, as if the paint was chipping off and he needed a repaint, this was simply repainting it. To not have any nightmares- he simply closed his eyes while slicing through. In a moment of shock- he felt a sword pierce through him. He was done for.

* * *

"Tokiya-Sama."

"Come in."

"We've won."

Tokiya's face lit up, he then hid it, "How many were dead? How many were injured?"

"15 Dead. 32 Injured."

"Scarlet- How's Scarlet?"

"He- He's not found."

He froze, not understanding the words that came out of the other male's mouth. He stiffened, showed a cold look as always, acting as if he didn't care.

"However, we've found this letter, and we believe that was from Scarlet."

"You can leave now." Tokiya said, taking the letter.

The male left the room.

The prince looked at the blood stained letter in his hand, he opened it, reading it, he noticed that water was dripping from his eye lids. Drop, drop, slowly staining the letter, like the blood.

_If you're reading this- I'm gone aren't i? I could possibly be surviving somewhere else right now, who knows? If I really am gone- I'm glad. I'm glad I got to meet you. You may seem cold- but your smile saved me. You saved me from falling off the cliff. Your steady hand grabbed me, pulling me up. I love you. Embracing you- I finally got to do it. Mutal feelings, we should've been together forever, right? I'm separated from you right now, but don't forget. I'm living within you. As long as you can think of me, we'll be together no matter the reasons. You're beautiful sky-colored eyes, whenever looking at the sky, I would think you, thinking of you would lighten up my day. As long as you remember me, I'll be there. No when, I'll find you someday, and we'll break the rules of fate. I will forever serve, and only serve you._

_The Knight that only belongs to the Prince of the Purple Kingdom,_

_Otoya Ittoki._

"You idiot.."

_**18 Months** _

A red rose, the color, much like the Scarlet Knight, now a legend of the Purple Kingdom. The kingdom, doing well. Success. Tokiya Ichinose, king. Respected and loved by many people. A red rose, held in front of him. Taken aback, the king turns around, surprised. 

"I'm back."

"Otoya-"

"You're king now aren't you?"

"Yes-" Tokiya said, trying to hold in his voice, trying to hold in from crying.  He hugged the red-headed male. 

"What happened?"

"Wellllll- You see, I was stabbed in the stomach, I have a scar there now. Ahaha. At least I'll let the honored king lick it." he smirked, causing the king to blush. " Someone found me and took me in their place to live for awhile, I worked with them and- I finally said good-bye and came back to get you."

"You-"

Otoya knelt down, putting his hand on his chest. "I will forever serve, and only serve you, my King."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, how was it? Please review if you can.


End file.
